Merry Effing Christmas
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: Just a repost, was removed for some reason. Just some Christmas fluff between my two favourite bishies. If that's the term... Christmas. As in seasonal. And not for summer. So read. Yeah. Have fun. Woo-hoo! WARNING! LANGUAGE, SHOUNEN-AI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Oh yeah, it's NaruSasu, btw. One-Shot Sequal to Happy Effing Valentine's Day. Yeah. Enjoy...?


**MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS**

**SUMMARY: **The dobe's done it again. After a succesful attempt on getting me to date him on Valentine's day, he just HAS to pull me to a Christmas party. I hate the things but I could say different about him. Merry fucking Christmas, Naruto. YAOI NARUSASU SASUKE POV

**WARNINGS: **Shounen Ai (Because it's not yaoi but it's BOYxBOY), Slight language, sucky writing.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own Naruto or anything related.

**A/N:** So, for some reason unknown to me (I blame Kyuubi), this story was taken down. To inappropriate? I've read _way_ worse on here. Hell, I've _posted_ was worse on here. I also have a warning for language, so the warning is there. Maybe I've been hacked again? Well, fuck. Whatever, here the story is again... .

* * *

And the dobe does it again. Pulling me somewhere I didn't want to be on a holiday that everyone was supposedly 'happy'.

Or merry.

It didn't matter, it was just another stupid holiday used as an excuse to break their diets for one damned day. I looked at the blond and sighed. I had come here because of him. If it had been anyone else I would've, without a doubt, said no and turned away. I didn't know what it was about the guy but he was just... you know what, whatever. Screw that, I'm not going to sound like some mushy-gushy love sick little girl. I'm better than that. I'm an Uchiha, for crying out loud!

Naruto looked at me and flashed me a toothy grin. We were currently at, much to my displeasure, Sakura's house, at her christmas party. I hated the things with a fierce passion...

...fruit.

Don't ask, the dobe always says that after I say passion...

...fruit.

I sigh out loud, looking at the dobe's smile. It still made me choke a little on the rainbows it put in my throat but hey, now I knew I was gay and it wasn't fair to my blond usuratonkachi to make fun of him for it.

I looked up in slight surprise when Naruto grabbed my hand and lead me somewhere in the room. I scowled before we got to the destination my lover had in mind because I knew exactly where we were going. I had told him before that I wanted our relationship a secret and time and time again he had tried to 'accidentally' slip up and tell someone, either that or expose us both.

And he was at it again.

We stopped and he turned to me, that goofy, shit-eating smile still adorned his ace as he spoke the two words I knew were about to come out of his mouth, and I mouthed them along with him.

"Look up."

I looked up and found exactly what I had been expecting. It was a mistletoe. The damned abomination was just a fungus yet everyone believed that you just _had to _kiss under it. What. The. Hell. I mean, come on, what kind of tradition is that? You might as well just hang a mushroom up there, it was practically the same thing.

Naruto looked at me expectantly and I sighed. No way to get out of it now. He leaned in as I slipped my eyes shut, his lips connecting with mine. Our kiss was not short, not chaste, and definately _not_ hiding our relationship I had broken my back to try and cover up, dispite the dobe's sad attempts at showing it. Our kiss was a war, a battle for dominance. Fierce and full of passion...

...fruit.

We broke apart when the need for air was ringing in our ears and I looked up at him, that smile had found it's way back to his face. And as I looked around at all the people staring at us in doubt and complete flabbergast...ment, Naruto smiling that ear-to-ear smile I realized that I may have found the one thing people had told me I might never expirience, the one thing I would never gain.

And they call it Christmas Spirit.

I punched Naruto in the jaw, sending him flying across the room. I watched him go as the people in the room gasped. I looked at Naruto and I smiled, I truely smiled, dispite how many people could see me.

"Merry fucking Christmas, Naruto."

At least it was as close to Christmas Spirit as I could get.

* * *

**A/n: **I apollogize for any OOC-ness, I try my hardest not to include those in my little holiday parade things. But, anyways...

...happy holidays! Merry Christmas! Merry Giftmas! Happy Hannukah! Merry Kwanza... oh, wait, that's around Thanksgiving, isn't it?

Well, thank you again or reading and I hope you all review, I love reviews and I tend to not get as much as I would like. Please be safe and don't drink and drive. And watch out for any reindeer if you're a grandma. ;)

Tell you what, if you review I'll consider it a Christmas present.

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


End file.
